Tales of Great Fighters
by Tt 45
Summary: This is the tale of two brother on a journey to bring back their grandfather. But on their journey the brother will meet adventure, friendship, romance, enemies, rivalry, and the mystery of their father. On the quest for the DrangonBall.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first story I'm ready to start this! And I don't own anything.

* * *

** (Narrotor voice) Son Gohan, an ex-fighter was traveling through the forest on a hot day on his way home. But that day will change his life and the world forever.**

He hear a wail near by then a little boy voice saying,"Why are you crying, little guy?" with a hint of sadness in his voice. As Gohan walked closer to the wailing and little boy voice and saw what he saw.

A naked baby boy crying his eyes out, a little boy in a blue spandex with white boot and glove but the glove was cover with red strain, deeming. "His own blood!" Gohan say out loud making the little boy turn his head to face him.

"Who are you, mister?" asked the little boy that looked like he was going to pass out from blood loss. But passed out before Gohan can answer him.

As Gohan walked to the unconscious boy and wailing baby to help. The boy haired was a black flame to look like with a bang, the crying baby haired was black standing up in five different directions and saw what even amazed his eyes. Is that these boys had tails?

"Who would leave these boys out here?" he wondered out loud. He caught sight of a necklace on the boy neck and read it. "Vegeta, huh?" he said then cover Vegeta's head with some bandage to stop his blood loss from the head then gone to the crying baby.

The infant stopped his his wailing when Gohan picked him up and cover him his cloak and started to search for something. Anything to know the infant name but find nothing.

"Vegeta, can you hear me, son?" Gohan shake his arm to wake him and he woke.

Vegeta looked around then at Gohan asking,"Is that my name, mister?"

Gohan gasp not knowing what to said untill, _Yes that his name and that is Goku._ Gohan smile knowing who that was."Yes, silly that your name I'm your Grandpa Gohan and this little guy is your baby brother, Goku." _Thank you for telling this, _he thought.

"You are my grandpa and this is my baby brother?" Vegeta asked touching Goku that was giggling from the touchs.

Gohan laugh and smile,"Yeah we your family, little Vegeta. I'm going to take care you and Goku for a ware, okay?"

Vegeta nodded,"How old am I, grandpa?"

"Oh I forget you are five year old. Sorry about that it this old ages."

"Okay, grandpa let go to your place before Goku get hot out here." he said then cross his arm and follow Gohan with Goku in his arm.

'_That boy is something, huh? No matter what I promise you that I'll rise and train boys.' Gohan thought._

'_Thank you.'_

**(Narrotor voice) And this will be the story how two brother start their training with their grandfather to become great fighter****for planet Earth.**

* * *

Thank u for read and please review!


	2. A Blue Haired Girl with a DragonBall

AN:** I thank you all for reviewing and following too. And Goku was still be Goku it just Vegeta that will be a little OC. And I don't own nothing.**

* * *

**(Narrotor voice) Twelve year had come and went for the brothers but their journal will begin with a reason to go.**

Vegeta curdled and uncurdled his tail from his waist. He now is 17 and Goku is 13 from the last 12 year ago when their grandfather found them. But he die leaving Vegeta to care and train Goku.

"Vegeta..." Goku whisper holding his growling stomach.

Seeing this Vegeta know what that mean and can't help but smile at him."What is it, little brother?"

"Can we had something to eat?"

Vegeta smirked,"Why? You're always hungry."

Goku shook his head,"No, I'm really hungry, big brother."

He sighted,"Fine. But you're fishing and I'll be at the fruit tree." He left to find the fruit tree.

Goku walked a mile over to the river that run from the hill to to a valley. He pull his pant down and let his tail go into the river as bait for the fishes.

She leaned back in the driver's seat of her red convertible Capsule car, twirling her ID around her fingers. She is a 16 year old, born rebel with her blue hair and eyes. She drover off in search of "a lifetime of strawberries" is what she told her parents,"a perfect boyfriend" was what she told herself. She pressed a button on her rader and saw a small orange circle north from went she at beeping on the screen.

"A mile ahead," she told herself smiling. "A mile and another ball." She floored it and speed off.

"Here fishy, fishy," Goku yelled playfully. "Come and play!" Then saw a shadow appear from the river below. He quickly move his tail out of the way seeing a fish that is a size of a shark coming out the water into the air then to land moving.

Goku smiled,"Your a big one. Enough for me and big brother to enjoy." As he gradded the fish's tail he hear a whirring sound. "What was that?" he wonder out loud but shake it off thinking it was a dinosaur again. But Vegeta thought differently.

Vegeta was pickin their's favorite fruit when he felt a low energy moving and hear a whirring sound too. Which mean that this energy was traveling on something. And was heading north-where their live!

Vegeta growled and started to ran back in full speed.'_Who ever this is? Their fast,'_ Vegeta smirked,'_but not faster then me. Ha ha ha.'_

He made it to the house just in time to known that the orange ball with 4 red stars on it. The memoir of Gohan that he left for the brothers, was flashing into bright yellow before to normal, then flashed again. Vegeta picked it up and felt that it's not warm or nothing.

"What is going on with grandpa's ball?" Vegeta ask. But his question would never be answer when he heard a scearm.

"Oh My Kami!" A female voice scearm,"Someboby help me?!" Vegeta heard the scream for help and gradding the Power Pole leaning against the wall and saw who was asking for help.

The first thing she knew was a little boy walking past with some type of shark then hint him by accident and when through her car. She got out of the Capsule car and run to the front of the car trying to pull the little guy out but can't. So she just scream for help.

"Stop your screaming, girl." A voice said behind her."He alright."

She turn around and it was Vegeta.'_His hair and eyes are as black as night, he look right about my age. He look...so familear.'_

Vegeta was lost to the girl's eyes her blue eyes.'_Her eyes it like staring in a perfect river. But her fight worrier me, why?'_

"Um...Vegeta?" Goku said in an awkard place between his brother and this girl.

"Oh my Kami! Are you alright?!" the girl ask checking Goku for injuries but find nothing."You really scare me there, kid. Please don't do that again?"

Goku smile and nodded,"Okay, I promise won't you scare you. I am Goku by the way."

"Well I'm Bulma and you are?" she ask Vegeta but Goku answer it.

"This is," Goku climbed on Vegeta's shoulder,"my big brother, Vegeta!" He nodded to her then walked to the giant fish and said,

"Girl, if you want you can come with us for the night?" Vegeta ask feeling heat on his cheek bone. '_I am blushing?! I Son Vegeta am blushing just because I ask this girl to come with us!'__  
_

Bulma shook her head,"I can't do that and my name is Bulma." And slowly thinking,'_If this guy say my name wrong one more. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind no one insult me, Bulma Brief!'_

"Will Bulma, you should. It getting dark and monter come up for you own safe. We're leaving, Goku." He started walking with Goku following.

"Wait!" Bulma shouted to stop the brother."Had you both seen an orange ball with 4 star on it?"

It shocking the brothers to their heart it was the same describing of their grandfather's ball. Vegeta turn his head, looking at Bulma with a smirk.

"What it to you, girl?" Vegeta qusetioning."That for 4 star ball you say of is our grandfather's ball."

"Well, I um need it. That 4 star ball with this," she saw their her 2 star ball that was flashing bright yellow just like Gohan's."This ball was my father and told me stories of the DragonBall that can grant wishes by a dragon."

"A dragon live in these, Bulma?!" Goku shouted in execute meant."Can we see the dragon, Vegeta?"

Vegeta was lost in his own thought when she example the Lengend of the DragonBall,'_If what she said is truth then we can had...grandpa back.' _"Girl, can those ball wish a people back to life?"

Bulma place her hand on her chin to about it and said,"I don't know. But dad say that there are powerful thing, why?"

"To wish back are grandfather." Goku gasp with his tears falling down running to Vegeta's leg to hug it and looking at his in the eyes.

"R-Really, big brother?"

Vegeta smile and rubbed Goku's head,"Of couse, little brother. Of couse."

Bulma was smiling at the brothers brotherly moment and thought of something."Hey you two what about coming with me?"

Goku looked at her with a questioning,"Really, Bulma?" Bulma smile with her nod then he looked at Vegeta waiting for his answer.

Vegeta smirked and answer,"We will go, Goku, okay?"

"Yes that okay." Goku jumped up and down with his Son smile."Now let eat that fish!" And ran back to the house leaving a jaw drop, Bulma and a smirking Vegeta.

"You guys are really going to eat shark?!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta laughted,"You be surprise what a Son can do, girl."

**(Narrotor voice) The journal start with their new friend Bulma for the quest for the DragonBall to wish what their heart is set on and ready to face it even step on the way.**


	3. The Journal Begin

A/N: **I'm ready to write again everyone! So I'm don't own nothing...I keep forgetting to said that.**

* * *

**(Narrotor voice) A fresh start for the DragonBall excite the trio to be traveling the world for the quest for the DragonBall that build a friendship. Or something more.**

"Girl, Goku," Vegeta shouted in the house, "We got DragonBall to look for!"

"We coming!" Bulma shouted back walk out of the house."And fine the last time my name is Bulma, Bul-ma."

"I don't care, Bul-ma." Vegeta smirk, '_For some reason it feel fun argue with the girl.'_

Bulma point to herself, "But it was me that invite you. So act right or I'm just taking your brother, jerk." Came up to his face with her hand on her hip.

"Hey, guys I got every-are y'all having a staring contest?" Goku ask, seeing Bulma and Vegeta staring at each other.

Both turn their to see that Goku was there. Bulma spoke,"It nothin, Goku just your big brother being a JERK like yesterday!" Moving away from Vegeta and place a smile on her face. "Now, sense my Capsule car is broken we going to use my motorcycle until I fix my car, okay?"

Vegeta nodded, Goku smile and shout, "Okay, Bulma!"

"All right let got going!" She went into her pocket to get her Capsule motorcycle then throwing it on the ground and it turn into a motorcycle.

"Wow, Bulma that was amazing! Do it again!" Goku shouted jumping up and down.

"So this is the motorcycle you speak of?" Vegeta ask with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes, that a motorcycle," she replied,"It call Capsule it my dad company. He can built anything just by using Capsule." With a proud full smile about her father to them.

"But, how are we going to fit on it?"

"Easy, Goku is going to be on your shoulder, and you going to be behind me, while I drive, simple."

"Alright, let got going guys!" An exciting Goku said, jumping on Vegeta's shoulder and wrapping his tail around Vegeta's arm.

"Girl, what about hanging?"

"Oh, I forgot you going to um, hold on my waist to hang." She blushed, '_What wrong with me? It just that jerk holding you in his...muscular arm. Oh, Kami.'_

Vegeta looked at her and saw that she was blushing when she was explaining it. And can't help but smirk. Feel that his tail was uncurled and wagging to the thought of it. '_Why she is blushing? I guess no guys are strong in her village. Weaking.' __  
_

Everyone got to their spot Bulma infront of her motorcycle, Vegeta in back, and Goku on Vegeta's shoulder. But when their was about to go Vegeta's tail wrapped itself on her called both to blush.

"Vegeta, Bulma, why y'all face are red?" Goku asked. "Are you sick?"

"It nothing," she shock it off then ask, "Ready to go, boys?" Both brothers nodded, "Alright let going then!" Reving up the engine and was on the move.

Goku smiled and screamed as everything was moving so fast. "Wow, Bulma! Go faster!"

Bulma smile and went faster. "It fast, huh?"

"But it not faster then Vegeta," Goku laughed. "Right, big brother?"

Vegeta chuckle with his smirk,"Right, you are little brother." He looked back and can't see their home anymore leaving him to thought,'_I guess this is it, huh, grandpa? This is for you and for you for some reason.' _Then looked back at Bulma.

It been the whole afternoon traveling. The sun was getten low and low showing that it was getting dark soon. That was scaring the youngest of the setting sun.

"Vegeta, look!" Goku pointed at the setting sun. Causing both teen to looked and cause fear to the oldest of the group.

'_What? No!' _Vegeta growled with a sweat coming down, '_How are we to protect ourself with not...The girl's Capsule!' _"Girl, do you have this Capsule thing as a house?" He asked hoping to Kami that she said yes and it was answer.

"Yes, I got a Capsule house," Bulma answer with a questioning look. "Why?"

"Bulma, please we really need-look out!" Goku scearmed and saw a giant dinosaur-like monster on the path. Bulma stopped her motorcycle but it caught the monster attention.

The monster growled, "Well, what do we had here?"

Vegeta gotten off of the motorcycle with Goku follow. "We are not of your business, you freak."

The monster gazed hungrier at the group, "I never had three children for dinner before. This going to be a great dinner."

"Will sorry, bully," Goku said getting into his fighting style, "But, we can fight."

"But, I can't, guys." A frighten Bulma said backing away. Making the monster smirking at her.

"Well, look at this little girl scare of a monster." The monster teased, "Just a coward you are, girl."

Both brothers growled at the monster for his disrespect to Bulma. Their rage was telling them to torn him apart but Vegeta was losing his train of thought. But unknown to them the sun was getting lower and lower with the sky changing colors.

"I made be scare," Bulma said with her head high, "but I'll never be a coward!" She shouted with fire in her eyes and surprise the monster and the brothers.

The monster growled, "How dare you, you little witch." He flew up to the sky and take off with Bulma in his claws.

"No, Bulma." Goku scream her name and started to run after them. But was stopped by Vegeta. "Big brother?"

"I'll go after her you just stay here." Vegeta ordered, then jumped to the sky flying after them. The monster looked back and gasped when he saw Vegeta flying after him.

Bulma gasped then shouted, "You can fly!?"

Vegeta ignored her and disappear then reappear infront of the monster. And gave him a good, strong kick to the face making him dropped Bulma. But he was quick and catch her bridal-style and both fall slowly down that cause her to blush.

Vegeta stared at her with his black eyes gazing over her. "Are you alright?" He ask seeing her blush when he was holding on to her.

Bulma smiled, "I'm alright, Vegeta, thank you. But I never knew you can fly. Can Goku?" She ask.

He shocked his head, "No, he can not. But I'm planning on teaching him as he got older." He response then hear owls hooting from the disance and ask, "Do you still got that Capsule house for us, Bulma?"

She smiled, '_Now we getting some which, Vegeta.' _"Yes, I got a Capsule house, Vegeta. I think we so hit the hay anyway." _  
_

As both started to walk back to Goku, Bulma was lost in thought, '_Vegeta just save me and being nice to me. Maybe I should stop my wish and just get to know him better.' _She shocked her head angrily, '_Wait, why so I? He rude, bosses, and care for only...Goku and his late grandfather. Maybe I so tried to know you, Vegeta.'_

**(Narrotor voice) The first step to the DragonBall when out with a grown of friendship and something more between Bulma and Vegeta. On the adventure for the DragonBall.**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and please review.**


	4. The Night in the Capsule House

**(Narrotor voice) The night had come that scare our fighter for some reason on this First Quarter of a night. That will bring them closer to understanding one another.**

"Guys you back!" Goku said running to Bulma and Vegeta and hugged them. "I thought the monster was going to get you."

"No, silly," Bulma smiled rubbing his hair. "we safe all cause of Vegeta."

His shocked his head, "Not that monster. The monster that come in a full moon."

"In a full moon?" Bulma ask, looking at Vegeta and show that his face was pale as a ghost and scare. Didn't show it but Bulma can see though his eyes.

"Goku, come you need food. Girl, do this place have food?" Vegeta ask, avoiding Bulma's blue gaze eyes.

Bulma sighed, "Yeah, I got food. But," she smirked, "it make not be enough after you boys ate that gaint fish I hope that it that would be enough."

"We can't help it, girl."

"It what our stomach want, Bulma!" Goku laughted, then to the run to the kitchen leaving Vegeta and Bulma again.

Bulma giggled, "He something isn't he, Vegeta? Vegeta?" These was no response cause he left with Goku before she even saw him. "You boys better save me some food!" She yelled while running to the kitchen.

"Goku, save the girl some." Vegeta smirked. "It might help you grow some meat in that body of your."

Bulma blushed, "I'm not trying to be a muscle head like you."

Vegeta scoffed, "Hn." _'But your energy rise a little after the freak disrespect you. Is it angry that made it how?'_

"Don't worry Bulma their even food for you." Goku said patten a chair between him and Vegeta to sit with them.

Bulma crossed her arm, "I sit just for you Goku." And she sit enjoying her dinner. Their ate in silent. Goku designed to break the silent between them.

"Um, Bulma I forget to ask you, what are you wishing for anyway?" He ask.

Bulma looked down blushing, "For a perfect boyfriend."

"A perfect boyfriend? What that?"

"A boyfriend is a girl sweetheart or a soon to be mate for us," Vegeta explain with his eyes close then taking another bite to his sandwich. "Why wish him perfect, girl?"

"It hard to explain that, Vegeta." She said still looking down.

Vegeta glared at her then when to thinking, _'Or is it the male in your town that are not perfect. They are ungraceful.'_

"You want him perfect so that he can protect you right, Bulma?" Goku guess.

Bulma scoffed at the little then sighed, "Well, I would like that. To feel protect by him, install of feeling he like me for other thing."

"Or for your father money and other things." Vegeta growled, '_Greed and lust is what these ungraceful man. That is the lowness thing a man can do to a woman... Bulma'_

Goku looked Bulma then at Vegeta and smile, "You got us now, Bulma," he said sitting on her lap and hugged her. "We like you and we will protect, big brother?"

"Yeah, Vegeta?" She smirked with her teased, "You won't let some monster eat me, right?"

Vegeta crossed his arms looked the other way, "Yeah, whatever girl."

"Well, thank you then." She smiled gotta up with Goku still in her arms. "And you little Goku need to take a bath."

"Aw! Do I have to, Vegeta?" His asked in his childish voice that make both teens smile at his.

"Yes, little brother, but girl how are we to bath without a hot spring?" Vegeta asked, with raised eyebrow.

Bulma blinked looking at Vegeta confuse then gasped, "No, it not a lake. It a tub that make hot, cold, and warm water." '_You call yourself a genius, Bulma. Kami! You forget that these boys are from the country side.'_

"Oh." Both brother said. They follow the blue haired girl to this bathroom she speak of. She show them the toilet, the sink, and the bathtub.

"This is what your village use for bath time?" Goku asked, walking next to it.

Bulma sighed, "Yes. But I live in the city not in country side."

"Oh. What the city side like, Bulma?"

"The city is just a pain, little Goku." She replied with her head shocked. Then turn the tub with soap bubbling the water surface. "Now, Goku, first you've to take all your clothes off and jump in quickly, okay?"

Goku nodded, taking all his clothes off and gotta in the tub. And was enjoying his bath time. "This feel great, Bulma! Big brother it feel just like a hot spring, we all should-?"

"No!" Both teen shouted together making Goku wondering why? So Bulma spoke, "Well, we can't cause it look to small for all of us. Plus your big brother might take the whole tub." She tease.

Vegeta growled, "Girl, you will stop your disrespects infornt of my brother. But Goku," he sighted and got on his knee placing his hand on his little brother hair, "you might understand that me and Bulma can't. Cause of our culture you know the mating thing."

"Oh! The mommy and daddy thing." Goku smiles, "Y'all can't do it cause you guys are not older right, Vegeta?"

"Yes, that true but that girl is not on my lists." Vegeta tease back at her. Making her growling at him with her hands on her hip.

"Excuse me? I had you know that I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole world, Vegeta!" She yelled. "I'm a catch boys. Goku, I got shampoo for your hair it help your hair to be soft and grow too." She explain, then started to wash the boy haired. Seeing that Goku like her strawberry shampoo than asked, "Hey, you would you want some of my shampoo?"

"Girl, do I look like I'd want to smell like a strawberry?" He asked with sarcastic in his question and a smirk.

"Well, forget me your mightily for my question!" She yelled at him and smiled until she feel something tickling her right hand and saw that it was a brown furry tail, Goku's tail. "Hey, I thought this was part of your clothe." She touched his tail.

"That my tail, Bulma." Goku said moving it around.

"Wait that thing is real?!" Jumped by this she quickly turn to Vegeta, "Then your must be real too."

"What?" He asked with a confuse look, "Never seen a boys with a tail in your city side home?"

"No, where I'm from boys don't had tail. But you guys got it. Maybe it a biochemistry problem or maybe slow evolution?" She can't help but smile to this new theory about the Son brother and thinking of her father about all this. "My dad would like this theory about you guys. Maybe we can vist my parent after all this, cool?"

"Cool, Bulma!" Goku shouted and Vegeta nodded.

"Okay, Goku, you all clear now you can get some sleep in the guest room. Goodnight Goku."

Goku started to yawn and walked, "Goodnight Bulma. Goodnight Vegeta."

"Goodnight little brother," Vegeta said back quietly.

"So do you want to try the shower, Vegeta?"

He nodded and started the shower. She left the bathroom but stay close to the door if he need anything. But he was doing just fine to the hot water heated he body. Until he hear a knock on the door.

"Vegeta can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Is it your culture tell you to um mate? Or-?"

"Girl," Vegeta cutting her question then took a deep breathe, "whatever are thinking I can't do it. My heart tell me when to mate and I'm not in a rush to meet my soulmate. Why?" He smirked evilly with a playfully tone.

"Oh it nothing I jut wanted to know!" She lied and blushing then felt hot and saw it was Vegeta. He stand with a towel wrapped around his waist with stream on him and on the air.

"Silly, girl," Vegeta whispered into her ear, "I'm still young and not ready to mate yet. But you might had to wait for your perfect boyfriend to mate with. Goodnight, girl." He left a confuse Bulma standing correctly still.

"I don't understand that, Vegeta. But goodnight." She left to bathroom hoping that it would still be some hot water for her.

'_You got a long way to understanding us, little blue one. But me and Goku can see something in this blue eyes of your that can learn a thing or two about us most.' _Vegeta thought to himself and enter the guest room.

**(Narrotor voice) The night in the Capsule house see to grow well for the trio. Learning something new about each other on the quest for the DragonBall that will grow into something to see.**

* * *

**AN:** Yes! I'm finish with this chapter. It this stupid weather stopping me from updating I'm sorry everyone that it took forever to update. And hope that you review please! And I don't own anything.


	5. The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi

**(Narrotor voice) Our heroes, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma had a new day started but will be detour on the way by clouds.**

The morning had come with the bright sun but one member of the gang still was fast sleep. Not even hearing battle cries outside.

Bulma round on her side moan and woken up for the new morning. She gotta up, made her bed, putting on her robe to hide her nightgown and gone into the kitchen for some breakfast. But wonder why it so quiet?

_'It way too quiet here, where are their?' _She thought to herself walking to the guest room. But find nothing in the room no Goku, no Vegeta.

Then hear a voice yelling, "C'mon Goku, you gotta be faster to beat me!" Bulma ran to the window knowing who voice was that and saw it was Goku and Vegeta fighting.

Goku was on the ground breathing heavily, Vegeta standing over him arm cross looked down on his defeat brother. "Don't worry big brother I was work on my speed I promise."

Vegeta nodded then felt Bulma's energy. "It seen that you have come to our morning training, girl."

"Good morning, Bulma!" Goku yelled in his childish voice waving at her to come outside.

Bulma came out of the Capsule house and saw trees on the ground, the grounds big whole in them, Goku and Vegeta's clothes are torn with dirt and cut too.

"Good morning, guys," she said, with surprise in her voice. "What's going here? Why are you and Goku cover in dirt with your clothes torn?"

"Girl, are you defect or something? I say we're training that why!" Vegeta yelled '_What is her problem?!"_

"It okay, Bulma we done training anyway," Goku said softly to clam the two hot head teen.

"Are you sure?" She gone to his high he nodded and ran to the Capsule house. "Are you okay, Vegeta?" He nodded and started to walk back to the house but was stopped when she gradded his hand staring into his dark eyes. "You know you cause have hurt him?"

"Girl, please he a warrior, he strong," he said with pride and continue to walk to the house . But stopped at the door turn to her smirking and said, "I always hold back when I fight him." And left a smiling Bulma behind.

Vegeta goes into the house and see that Goku is all dress in his blue training outfix then run back to Bulma. He change into his blue spandex with his white boots and gloves and gone outside to see Bulma, Goku, and a turtle?

"What's a turtle doing here?"

"Accidentally I'm a tortoise, young man," the tortoise correct him.

"He can talk too, big brother," Goku shout excited. "And we got to take him back to the see."

"It call 'sea', Goku not see." Bulma corrected with a smile.

"Wait a minute! Did I agree to this?! No! So give me a reason to go to this sea?" Vegeta snapped.

"One, it call helping someone in need. Two, it only 3 or 4 mile to there. And three, your brother is excited to go." She pointed on Vegeta's chest for each reason.

"Please big brother," Goku begged pulling Vegeta's spandex pant with his puppy dog eyes. "I promise I word hard on my training please can we go."

"Fine!" Vegeta finally agreed then smirked, "But you going have to carry the turtle until we reach the sea."

"Thank you, Vegeta!" Hugging his big brother's leg then run to the tortoise putting him on his back and looked ready to go.

"You take teaching in a whole new level, huh, jerk face." Bulma shocked her head with her arms cross.

"Just go in your house and get dress, girl," he oreder with his growled.

"You not the boss of me, Vegeta!" She yelled at him then walked to her house. But turn and gazed at him, "I was getten dress anyway," and entered the house. She was all dress nodded to Vegeta and throw her Capsule motorcycle to make it turn and got on with Vegeta followed. Then drive off with Goku to the sea.

Two mile in a half had went for the group to help the tortoise and it was just silent between them. But that soon to be broken. "I want to thank you for helping me, Goku." The tortoise said.

Goku smiled, "That ok. I like helping anyone in need. Oh and Vegeta too event if he is being a madness." Vegeta growled at Goku's sentence making Bulma laugh.

"Yes, he can be really jerk but he can be real helpful at the end in a mad way." She smirked at him making him growled more loudly.

"Oh so I guess thank you, too, Vegeta." The tortoise said. Vegeta just 'Hn' at him then sense something was coming.

"Goku!" He nodded knowing what Vegeta was sensing something that was coming straight to them. He put the tortoise down and Vegeta got off of Bulma's motorcycle standing next to his brother and wait.

"Guys, what wrong?" Bulma asked, frighten seeing the brothers standing like that given her and the tortoise the creep.

Vegeta smirked, "Here come round two, girl."

Then out of the bushes of trees was the monster from yesterday. Looking beyond pissed at the group even at Vegeta more. "YOU!" He pointed at Vegeta, "You broken my nose causing me to fix it all night. Just for kidnapped your weak little girlfriend!"

Vegeta growled and started to move forward to that insult. But Goku jumped in, "Because it wrong you bully."

"Aww that sweet," he mocked with his smirk. "Standing up for your big brother is sweet brat then I'm going kill you first."

"Just try! Vegeta it my turn to fight." Vegeta looked down on him smirking, then nodded.

"Vegeta you can't-" Bulma was cut off when he disappear then reappear next to her and said.

"Stop your wailing, girl. He a warrior not a baby he can held his on with opponents. That why we train to protect yourself and those you cherish from danger and harm."

The tortoise nodded to Vegeta's speech. '_These boys have spirit in them something my master will like to see.'_

Goku gotta into his fighting style and wait for the attack. The monster attacked by swinging his big sword but he easily dodged it. "Miss me," with his Son smiled. The monster growled fury swing more and Goku dodged more with laughter in his voice.

From the sideline was smirking Vegeta, a worry Bulma and an excitement tortoise watching the fight. '_The boy seen to be having fun in the fight but,' _turn and saw that Vegeta was still smirking, '_looking at this boy here he can see the same thing.'_

"Why can't I hit you, brat?!" He yelled swinging his sword again but Goku landed on his sword and laugh.

"You can't hit me cause you're slow," he replied then smirked. "Like what Vegeta say 'You gotta be faster to beat me' and that you need to work now." Goku throw a right hood to his jaw causing him to fall back with bloods and tooths too.

Out of the sideline was Vegeta applaused walking to Goku, "Not bad, little brother. Grandfather and I train you well," he said and smiled prideful at him.

Goku smiled, "You bet!" Then looked down placing a sad look then his cheerful face. "I really miss him, big brother."

Vegeta sighed sadly. He know how much he and Goku care for their grandfather knowing that Goku was closer to their grandfather then him. So he lightly punch him in the the arm.

"We're leaving." He said started walking to Bulma and the tortoise.

"Hey! That hurt, big brother." Rubbing his arm and ran after him.

"Stop being a baby," he argue.

"But I'm your baby brother, Veggie always," he argue back with his smile.

"Whatever, baby brother." He chuckled and both made it the other and leave toward the ocean in top speed. And reached the ocean in no time.

"Thank you all for helping me today." Tortoise said

"It alright, you find good people to help you." Goku said putting both of his hand on the back his head and smile.

"Can you all wait right here so I can get my master?"

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"He might reward you all for yours kindness," he explain.

Vegeta grunt, "Fine but you got a hour. Or we leaving," he warm the tortoise making him just shaking his head hardy and gone into the sea to find his master.

Half a hour had past for the group; Goku was building a sandcastle, while Bulma was trying to talk to Vegeta under the palm tree.

"Hey Vegeta, where did you got that necklace from?" She asked. '_It symbols look so weird maybe it a different languages?'_

"It must been my mother's before I hit my head," he replied. '_This girl really likes to ask question.'_

"Oh," was all she said and design to watch Goku play in the sand. But see that he stopped and started straight ahead.

"Vegeta. Bulma. is back! And he bring his master too." Goku waved to them to hurry.

Vegeta gotten up, nodded and walked to Goku. While Bulma was in thought, '_How can they see that far? Their vision must be different?'_

"I told you that I be quick, Vegeta," tortoise said while his master jumped off of his shell. His master looked like an old man cause of his white beard and cane. He wear a buttons up shirt with colors and shape too. With a round orange ball

"So these are the young people that helped you?" The old man ask, the tortoise nodded. "Well let me introduce myself I'm Roshi, the turtle hermit."

"I'm Goku, this is Vegeta," he pointed at him, "and that Bulma," then at her.

Roshi walked closer to the group and said, "I want to thanks you all very much. So I will reward you first, Goku. Come Nimbus!"

There was nothing here not this Nimbus he speak of. Leaving everyone in silent until they noise a golden cloud coming toward them and stopped next to Roshi.

"This is the Flying Nimbus, Goku." Roshi said patting Nimbus top. "If you want to ride her you must had a pure heart. Like this!" He jumped on the cloud but fall right it making Vegeta and Bulma laughs together.

"You done something naughty again, huh." Tortoise said.

"Be silent," he hissed.

"Now let me try!" Goku jumped and landed comfortable on the cloud making Roshi, tortoise and Bulma gasps and a proud Vegeta.

Goku started to jumps with his smile, "Look big brother I did it! I got a pure heart after all."

"Of couse you does, little brother." Vegeta corrected him. "And just think this can be your own training wheel before I can teach you."

Goku nodded, smiled then thought of something up. "Vegeta let see who faster. My Flying Nimbus? Or you?"

Vegeta chuckled with his smirk at him. "You think I Son Vegeta, train by our grandfather Gohan will lose to a cloud?! Let see then." Both took off into the sky up and down, upside down, doing loops with smiles and smirks to one another.

"Those boys are something, huh?" Roshi ask seeing the brothers enjoying each other in the sky. '_Gohan it looked like you train your grandsons well.'_

"Yeah," Bulma agree with her smile, "but you could see how their eat." Everyone smiles a little but change it when they heard a growling Vegeta next to them.

"Now, I worried what I can gave for you, Bulma? Maybe a date with me." He said with a nose bleeding.

Tortoise shocking his head side to side, Bulma was blushing and Vegeta was showing anger with his tail too.

"You will not date this girl." He snapped at him while his tail was wrapped itself around her waist. Causing her to smile at him just a little smile.

Roshi backed up a little in frighten. "I'm sorry I didn't know that was your girl, Vegeta."

"Hey Roshi will you give me your necklace?" She ask, blocking Vegeta's wrath to save the old man. '_That ball around his neck got to be a DragonBall.'_

"This is the 3 star ball. I had it with me for a long time but now I must protect it." His voice sound worry to the trio.

"Why, ?" Goku ask landed next to his big brother.

"It because of the Emperor," he replied, "he destroy two village ready."

"Wait you mean he got two DragonBall?" Bulma ask and he nodded. "That mean it two more out there!"

Roshi cleared his throat, "Well I would ask you to protect them from that man. There are powerful force that can do anything just by wishing." He give the 3 star to Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded, "We will protect them, Roshi. Girl, Goku we're leaving."

Everyone said their goodbye. Bulma on her motorcycle, Vegeta in the sky with Goku on his Flying Nimbus by his side and was out of their sight.

Tortoise started until he can't see them then ask, "Do you think their can do it, master?"

"Their can," Roshi replied with a smile. "Those boys are Son after all."

**(Narrotor voice) The quest for the DragonBall had become a challenged for the trio now that this so call emperor is hunting and now has two already. Can they find the two other DragonBall before the emperor does?**

* * *

**A/N: I'm finish! I'm sorry that this took to long but adding Vegeta in this series will be a challenge for. Plus I'm moving so that why. Thank you all for reading and please review for me too. Bye bye!**


	6. Oolong, the Terrible

**(Narrotor voice) Three days has pass for the trio in the search for the DragonBall before the Emperor does.**

After what Roshi had say to the gang Vegeta was determine to protect his pack and the DragonBalls from the Emperor and the Monster of the Full Moon too.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, drawing his attendant from the ground driving her motorcycle. While him and Goku was in the sky. "We're close to a DragonBall."

"Alright! We going to find our next DragonBall lead the way Bulma!" An excited Goku scream, jumping up and down on Nimbus. Their headed north into a village, that everyone startled once they land.

"Oh no," a male villager cried, "Oolong, the Terrible had come with follower!"

"Who?" Bulma asked.

"I think you all got it wrong we not this Oolong you spoke of. We just three people looking for something." Vegeta said softly to clam the villager.

"Who this Oolong, the Terrible anyway?" Goku asked, causing an old woman to answer him.

"He is a terrible demon who kidnaps the young woman and forces them to be slave and even try to marry one of the young girl." The old woman said.

"That just evil," Bulma said, then saw that the old woman had an orange ball hanging on her neck. "Hey, you have a DragonBall!"

The old woman looked confused, "A what?"

"A DragonBall. We're collecting them." She explain.

"I'd give you this, but it was my family treasure for generations. I'm sorry, young lady."

Bulma didn't know what else to do but Vegeta does. "What if we rid this 'demon' of your land? Will you give us the ball then?"

Out of the crowd was a man, the village Sherman priest, "Would you?" He ask. Vegeta nodded to his question making him smiles and looked at the old woman. "Granny Paozu, we will gave them the ball when their rid of Oolong."

The town gasped and shouting, "That impossible!"

"Are you sure, Sherman?" Granny Paozu ask, with a disbelieve look on her face.

"I'm sure. Pochawompa is the last girl in this village, my only daughter. And I can't let him marry her."

"Okay. You got yourself a deal."

"And don't worry, we will get rid and bring back those girl. We promise." Goku said walking up to him with a smile.

The priest smiles, "Okay then, Pochawompa would you show our heroes will they be staying."

The girl know as Pochawompa came next to her father and said, "Okay, papa I'm Pochawompa everyone."

"I'm Goku by the way, this is my big brother Vegeta," Vegeta nodded to the villager, "and that Bulma." Bulma waved to them.

"It nice to meet you all. Now let me show you all will be staying to defeat Oolong."

The trio and Pochawompa had left and gone to her and her father's house. Leaving the Sherman, Granny Paozu and the villager to talk about this agreement.

"Sherman," one male villager said, "do you really think that those children can defeat Oolong and bring back the girls? That just impossible!"

Sherman smile to the people, arms in the air and said, "I sence strong and goodness in them even if their are children. But I shall not judge what Kami sent me to save me and my people of this demon."

Granny Paozu nodded and smile to his speech of God. "But, did you saw little Goku's tail and looks? He remind me of someone I just can't put my finger on it. But, I will agree with you those children are something."

**~In the Sherman's house~**

"So what are we going to do about Oolong?" Goku ask.

Vegeta close his eyes to think, Bulma had her thumb and index finger on her chin to think too. Then come up with a crazy idea.

"We can dress Goku up to look like Pochawompa to treat Oolong?" Bulma said.

Everyone turn their head to look at Bulma with serious gazed. Pochawompa was giggling, Goku was aww ing and Vegeta's left eyed was twiking with a blush too.

Snapping out of it Vegeta letted out his word yelling, "You must had hit your head on the way here, girl?! If you think I'd let you dress my brother into a girl to treat that demon! Then you better come up with a better plan."

"No you come up with a plan then Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

But suddenly an idea pop in Vegeta's head making him smirk evilly at Bulma and move closer to her. "If Oolong like girls then I think I know a girl that can help us."

Seeing him this close her laughs nervousness to what he just said. _I think he talking about me being demon bait. See what you did, Bulma! Now you facing the wrath of Vegeta for picking on Goku!_ She thought.

"Who, big brother?" Goku ask.

Vegeta and Bulma turn their head and glared at the boy can't help but smile to his clueless moment. Vegeta patted the boy head chunckled and said, "Goku, you really are something. And yes, I do know who can help us and that would be our blue haired friend, Bulma." Show his evil smirk at her again.

She jumped out her chair and growled threaten to him. "I'm not going to be demon bait, Vegeta!"

"Yes, you are, girl!"

"Please Bulma, please," Pochawompa begged, shearing tear and holding Bulma's leg, "I'm the last girl in this village. I don't want to lose papa, Granny Paozu and my friends to Oolong... So please Bulma."

Goku climbed on Vegeta's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Bulma me and Vegeta get your back." He gave her a thumb up and a nod from Vegeta.

Bulma sighs and grunted, "Fine, then I be bait, okay Pochawompa?"

Pochawompa give her the biggest smile she have. "Oh thank you, thank you, Bulma!" She ran to her leg hugging it. "Me and Granny Paozu will make you so beautiful Oolong would fall for it."

The Sherman had enter his home and ask, "Do you young people got a plan to stop Oolong now."

"Yes we do," Vegeta said getting up still having Goku on his shoulder. "We going to need you to pretense that our friend here is your oldest daughter to treat that demon."

"But she'd be in dangous for taking this risk."

"And you had nothing to worry about me and my brother can sence and follow their energy to whatever he live to found those girls."

The Sherman nodded, "Alright then. Just be careful, okay?"

Everyone nodded and started with the plan. Pochawompa and Granny Paozu was dressing Bulma up, while Goku and Vegeta was in the dinning room eating with the Sherman for Bulma to come.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku stop drinking his juice. "What do you think Bulma look like when Pochawompa and Granny Paozu be done with her?"

Looking at Goku while having a turkey leg in his hand, "I don't know what the girl will look like. But it better be something to treat that demon."

"Okay," and he continue eat untill Pochawompa and Granny Paozu came. "Hey, is Bulma all done?"

Granny Paozu nodded, Pochawompa spoken, "Yes, we're done. You guys are going to like how she look. But first close your eyes."

The boys close their eyes. Hearing Pochawompa yelling, "Bulma, come on the guys are already to see you!"

"Here I come!" Sound like she was getting louder mess mean she was getting closer to the kitchen.

"Okay, guys open your eyes to see our village Bulma." Their open their eyes and saw Bulma in a pink dress that had gracedia flowers all over all over it and a white blanket hide her blue hair and with make up on too.

"Wow Bulma! You look really pretty, don't she, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta was blushing to Goku's question making Bulma smirked evilly to him. "Yeah, Vegeta don't I look pretty?" She move closer to him. _Payback time!_

But he was a strong to handle her teases. "You looks good enough to treat that demon, girl. Not bad at all." He smirked back.

"Whatever, Geta. I hope you like your nickname, Geta," putting her hand on her hip making eye contact.

Vegeta growls but Goku jumped in, "Bulma, Vegeta already had a nickname it call Veggie." With his childish laughs.

She smile, " Thanks Goku. I think I'd use that one better."

Vegeta's left eye was twiking again then yelled, "Goku, who side are you on?!"

"But Bulma said your nickname wrong, Vegeta."

Everyone laughs while Vegeta clapped his forehead. Everyone laugh when down so that the Sherman can talk, "Alright now that is settle and it night too. So the boys can sleep in the stare room and Bulma can be in Pochawompa's room, okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone said their 'goodnight' and when to bed ready for tomorrow plan. The night had come and went meaning it was time to started working. Vegeta and Goku was doing little of their morning training while Granny Paozu and Pochawompa was fixing Bulma up.

Out of nowhere came the Sherman, "Oolong is here Bulma, you must come."

Bullma nodded and follow him but Vegeta gradded her arm, "Remember me and Goku will follow you two. So just act and show our that you a catch, girl." Ending it with a smirk.

She give him the finger with a growl and goes back following Sherman to see Oolong, the Terrible in person. Outside was a red ogre in a white suit with flowers in his hand. _So this is Oolong, the Terrible look like. _She thought to herself.

Oolong saw that Bulma and Sherman had exit the Sherman's home and wasn't looking please, "Sherman, who is this and why isn't Pochawompa here?"

The Sherman was to scare to speak. But not Bulma; a natural born rebel. "I'm Bulma, oldest daughter of Sherman priest and Pochawompa willn't be here."

Oolong was speak less then smirk, "Not bad Sherman, she feisty just how I like them." Licking his lips, gazing at her.

At the side of the house was Vegeta and Goku. Spying on them the brothers growls at the sight of this. "Vegeta, look how he treated Bulma!"

"Just stick with the plan, Goku," Vegeta oreded to clam his little brother. "The girl is a tuff one she can handle that weak demon." Goku smile with agreement and contuine to watch.

The red ogre circlely her slowly still licking his lips and gazing. "You a brave girl taking up for your sister. And for that I so give you a better form." There was a big bomb of smoke covering Oolong then started to clear showing a handsome man with a fancy mustache and same suit. "What do you think of this? Handsome then those boys, right my pretty wife?"

That hit the ball on the youngest of the trio. Goku started growls, tighted the Power Pole in his hand. "How dare he take Bulma as his mate!"

"Goku cool it!" Vegeta ordered again but it not ease him and seen him growls again.

He started running to Bulma blocking the man with the Power Pole. "You aren't taking her!"

Everyone gasps seeing the brothers coming out of hiding place. Blocked the man from her. "Well, look like we're beating you down demon to talk," Vegeta said creaked his knuckles with his smirk.

Oolong growled, "You dare to challenged me. Me! Oolong, the Terrible, boys. Let see what you got!" With another boom of smoke was showing a giant red eyed bull.

"Wow, that one big cow, huh Vegeta?" Goku ask with a chunckled.

"I'm a bull not a cow, brat," he said in a Spanish accent.

"Girl, go back in the house and wait for us." Vegeta ordered.

"But Vegeta-"

"Now, girl!" And she when into the house with Sherman following her too.

"Are you ready, boys?" Oolong ask, stomping his feet like the bull he is.

"Yeah, we ready you big bully!" Goku shouted in his fighting style with Vegeta too.

Oolong was thinking of doing the most cowarder move, "Both of you are crazy if you try to fight me. I be back for Bulma." Then started run away.

Goku gasps, "Big brother, he will get away we got to stop him. C'mon!" He started running after him. Vegeta sighed, shocking his head side to side with chunckled.

"You will never learn, little brother," he said then run after them.

The chase was on the brothers was following the bull. But, he manage to get away from Son brother. "I think I got away from them," he said, then did another boom that show a pig after the smoke clear.

Soon after that the younger brother came and saw the pig. "Hey, you had you seen a giant bull came through here?"

The pig man turned and answered, "He went that way." He pointed to the right.

"Thank you. Vegeta, he went right. C'mon!" He went right not waiting for his brother to catch up. Vegeta when pass the pig and can't help but looked at him suspicious. But leave to follow his brother.

Oolong let out a chuckled and said to himself, "Those idiots. They never know that this is 100% real me. And I got something to scare them out of their pants." Ending the sentence with a smirk.

**~With the Son~**

"Hey Vegeta, do you think that pig was Oolong?" Goku ask.

Vegeta pause to think about it. That all the evidence point to the pig. He smell like smoke, his energy was alike to Oolong's form, and the bull footprint disappear when their met the pig. After all this thinking it place a smirk on his face.

He turn his head to his brother and said, "You made be right. So let go back and get his!" Both turned around to track the pig man, Oolong. But when their got there he was gone so the brother decide to go back to Bulma.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said seeing the brothers come and run to them.

"Hey Bulma! We saw what Oolong turn into but we lost him." Goku said.

Bulma gasped for a minute, "Wait a minute, if you know what he look like then why aren't you after him?"

Vegeta decided to answer her with his smirk, "That because he right behind us. Move!" He gradded them to miss the blow from the monster.

"I can't believe I don't sence him," a surprise Goku said. "But, how?"

"That because his energy is low," Vegeta replied. "His energy so low you would think it the village."

The brothers and Bulma saw Oolong as a giant robot strangely with a bowl of broth in his hand with chopstick. "Looking for me idiots, ha ha ha! Do really think I'd run away?" He roared.

The trio was just staring at him, looking at him crazy untill Goku said, "His bull form was better then this form."

Again Vegeta and Bulma give him the look. As Oolong was placing his chopstick into his bowl he said, "I'm going to dunk you in this hot broth and eat you like dumplings. But of you give me the girl now, I'd spare you."

Bulma gasped of fright but was calm down when Vegeta's tail wrapped itself around her waiste. Pulling her closer to his back making it look like she is hiding from Oolong.

"I think I put beating your behind, you over grown weakling!" Vegeta shouted.

"You know what? I see why you are doing," he pointed at Vegeta with a cozy smirk, "you are Bulma lover, am I right?"

There was just a pause, a silent to this. Only seeing Bulma blushing and Vegeta growling and blushing too. "Goku, pass me the Power Pole and stay right here." Vegeta ordered. "This weak demon is going down by my hands."

Goku nodded, passing him the weapon. "You done it now," he teased. "Big brother is the strongest guy I know."

"If so then he have no problem breaking these brick with his bare hand." Oolong challenged, then throw some brick at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirk and laughs, "You really want to test my strength? Fine, I just use my index finger." As the income brick was moving Vegeta hold out his hand, pointing his index finger out and was ready. The brick come and hit his finger breaking them in half shocking Oolong.

"And we can break more than bricks." Goku said in a cheerful tone. Oolong flinched in fear. Then do another boom showing a giant bat.

"Later suckers!" He flew away leaving everyone behind.

"Vegeta, fly after him so you can find those girls. Goku go too." Bulma screamed, pushing him lightly.

"Alright Bulma, Nimbus!" The golden cloud came and he jumped on. With Vegeta flying to followed the bat.

Granny Paozu left out of the house and saw that Vegeta and Goku was in the sky. "Amazing I can't believe I don't remember those boys." Sherman was looking at her confused.

The Son brother followed after bat Oolong, passing cliff canyons. So Oolong designed to transform into a rocket and blasted off leaving the brother behind.

"Oh, no! He trying to escape again Vegeta, what do we do?" Goku ask, a smirking Vegeta.

"We going to do this!" He made the Power Pole long enough to hit rocket Oolong side causing him to slow down.

_That hurt! _Trying to shake of the pain of the Power Pole but time wasn't on his side. _Oh no my five minute is up! _In a puff of smoke Oolong transformed back to his true form; the pig. He was falling down screaming, "Ah I'm not ready to die!"

"All don't worry we going to beat you first then falling to your death." Vegeta said, holding Oolong from the collar and flying back to the village.

Vegeta, Goku, and Oolong returned to the village. Their was greeted by Bulma and the villager. "Well, now piggy, what do you had to say to this people?" She ask crossing her arms.

Oolong looked down, "I'm sorry. But, why am I saying sorry to them not you? Aren't you the Sherman daughter?"

"Nope, I'm not." She pull the blanket out of her hair. Showing her blue hair to him, "It was all a plan to trick you. But someone was being overprotected." Everyone looked at Goku seeing him had his hands in the back of his head laughing.

"Wait, this an act!"

"No, a trick. Now tell us where're those girls are. Or you becoming bacon!" Vegeta threaten him. He did as he was told and returned all the girls back to the village out of Oolong's cave. Now it was time to get their reward; the 6 star ball.

"I can't believe it," Granny Paozu passed the ball to Goku. "I don't recognize you boys."

The brother looked at her confused. Not knowing what she is talking about. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta ask.

"I'm talking about hearing stories about your father. You two are just like him." The brother can't help smiling to this. Hearing that there was stories about their father, their hero. "And I think I know where another ball at?"

"Where Granny Paozu?" The trio asks together.

She looked down and said, "If I remember correctly the King of Fire Mountain should have one."

Bulma checked the DragonRader. "That north from here."

"But that where the Diable Desert is at." Oolong explain.

Vegete nodded at him, then saw Bulma's eyes when wike and shaking the rader. "Girl, what the matter?"

"Can you boys come over here and look at this please?" She ask in a shocked fear voice. The brother looked at her strangle but did what she ask and look into the rader and can't believe what their saw. On the rader it show the DragonBall that the king must had but saw...two DragonBall near the king's ball. Knowing who that was.

"We're leaving! You're coming too, pig." Vegeta growls, gradding Oolong by the shirt with Bulma and Goku following him. Their say their 'goodbye' to the villager and left to they next location.

**(Narrotor voice) The quest for the DragonBall had become a stand between the trio and the Emperor. And with one DragonBall left, who will get to the King of Fire Mountain? Them? Or the Emperor?**

* * *

A/N: I'm finish that a good thing everyone. The gracedia flower was my sister idea. And it was me and my brother idea to make Bulma be bait instead of Goku. I'm hoped that you all enjoy read so please leave a review if can and had a great summer!


End file.
